Nobody's Blazblue
by coolcarxyz1
Summary: What well happen if Ragna lost himself into the darkness and still lived, but end up having a Nobody like Sora and Roxas. You get this story, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Nobody's Blazblue**

Chapter 1: Day 1, Awaking

_Author's__ note: i do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts or Blazblue at all and only own this story and the OC'S characters,_ enjoy!

**Install Kingdom Hearts II Music- Organization XII Theme, and Cinematic Action here.**

The first thing i saw when i came to existences was a church that being drown in a flame of sea.

I didn't know who i was or where i came from, i didn't understand what this had to do with me.I didn't have a purpose to live, i didn't know how to speak, and i didn't know who to trust.

I had nowhere to go.

A strange black swirl like oval shape door appear in a few feet in front of me. A person then step out of the strange black swirl and the black swirl disappear. This person was wear a coat with a hood, gloves, and knee-length boots with silver trimming and high concave indentations in the top, which had the same color, black. I could not see his face since the hood cover it, but i saw in was a tan skin person and orange eyes, that was deciding what i was or who i was.

" You seek answers." spoke the mysterious person.  
Then, the person wave one of his arm, and golden letter appear around me, and then started to move around me and went faster.

"I could give you purpose!" as soon he said those the words, the golden words stop and said "XARAGN"

" Xaragn." I said.

"That right, the new you, now follow me, if u want to have a new life." said the stranger.

I did what this person and follow him, to a hill near the burning church, to a cave near a lake. The stranger went into the cave an i follow the stranger into the cave and keep walking till we reach a dead in. He wave one of his arm again, to form the strange black swirl like oval shape door appear again in front of use.

"Enter now." and as soon as the person said that, he went into the black swirl.

i decided to do the same and follow him, into the strange black swirl, to a place that i knew little, that well change me.

**End of theme and Cinematic Action.**

_Coolcarxyz1: Well, that end that first chapter of the story, and it went will than i-_

_* Xaragn barge into my office*_

_Xaragn: YOU!_

___Coolcarxyz1_:* went pale* How did u get in here!

_Xaragn: You and i are going to have a little chat!_

___Coolcarxyz1:_ See u again in the next chapter, if i can survive what going to happen to that is!


	2. Chapter 2: Day 1, Organization XII

**Nobody's Blazblue**

Chapter 2: Day 1, Organization XIII

_Coolcarxyz1: Happy Easter today, depends where you reader at._

_Axel: Mind if i start things off?_

_Coolcarxyz1: Sure, knock yourself out!_

_Axel: Sweet! I, Coolcarxyz1,__ do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts or Blazblue at all and only own this story and the OC'S characters,_enjoy!

_Me: Enjoy!_

I was in some sort of place that should not exists, yet it does. Their were no life inside the place, everything was a light shape of blue, and the floor was not their, but yet i was not fallen and still stayed at place. The only things i saw were a strange upside down heart-cross shape that move around the place.

"This road shall help u go to worlds that a normal person can not go." The stranger spoken, as we continued to walk into the endless area.

After which seem like an entirety, we stop at front of a oval shape swirl, but color was different,. Instead of black, it was white and had a castle shape door. It seem to welcome me more than the one that come through.

" Enter." Said the stranger as he went in their. I did what he told and went to the door.

**********Cut-scene to the world main music and world logo.**

**World main theme:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Soundtrack - Sacred Moon, here.**

The world logo appear with a small dark city with a whit castle covering most part of the city.

**The World That Never Was**

"Welcome to the World That Never Was, we are in the Gray Room, in the Castle That Never Was, this is your new home." Said the stranger when i enter out of the vortex, and the vortex disappear.

I look around my surrounding, to find myself a different place. Instead of the cave that i was at. I was inside some sort of building room. The room was wedge shaped with one wall made entirely out of a giant window, the room also has couches and tables the place. The stranger then remove his hood to reveal a pair of orange eyes and tanned skin. His hair silver. It was long, reaching to about mid-back, and some of it falls over his shoulders. At the Conner was a strange creature that also had the coat the person who brought me here creature was small, was floating from it small wings, had white fur, and a pom-pom hanging from its head.

" Welcome, KUPO!" Said the small wing creature. " What bring you here "Superior of the In-Between worlds", Xemnas ?

So this person name is Xemnas , and by the nickname name the strange creature said, it look like he was the boss of the whole place.

" Just bring a new member into the organization." Xemnas said as he points to me.

"WOW KUPO, it been quite a year since we had a thirteen member joined a 4 weeks ago KUPO, then a fourteen member after a week when the thirteen joined us, and now a fifteen member, what next KUPO?" Said the strange creature as it look at me.

" Who knows? Fate can led use to our future and our demise. Come Xaragn, You need to get yourself your new uniform and introduce you to the other members." Xamnes said as he walk out of the room.

Xaragn follow Xamnes to a labyrinth of floors and hallway till they reach a door.

" In their is your new clothes that you well wear for now on, just dump your old ones you wearing or keep them somewhere you remember to look again." Xamnes said as he push Xaragn into the room.

In the room were large amount of black coats, boots, gloves, and blacks pant in the entire room in many sizes. Their were also mirrors that were at some places. When Xaragn look at himself, he notice he his hair was long at the back and spiky at the front, blond with sliver bangs, his eyes were crimson red in the left and the other eye were green. He wear a red shirt with white lines and zipper, had a white belt, and white pant and red and white shoes. He also notice that his left had a lower part made of some sort of strange pure white material and white bandages warp around it. It had the same marking of the upside down heart-cross and the most interesting thing about it was it had a eye like circle that was close at the palm.

" Strange..." Xaragn said as he examine his strange hand of his. Then remembering that Xemnas was wait for him to get into uniform, he went to look for clothes that fit him.

Few minutes later, Xaragn came out wearing the same clothes as Xemnas and notice him talking to a boy with green eyes, spike red hair and purple reverse-teardrop shaped marking under each eye.

"... And that why we need to have more day off so i -" The red head was cut off from Xamnes as he saw Xaragn.

" Axel, we shall talk about this later. Right now, the Organization has a more important matter." Xamnes said with out even look at the other member.

When the other person try to speak up, he then notice Xaragn.

" WHOA! We have a a new member, what a great year we have for us now." The stranger look at Xaragn. "Hello, the names Axel, got it memorize? What your name, what can you do, can you use-" Before Axel can even ask another question, Xemnas cut him off.

" Axel, you can ask Xaragn all the question you want, but we must have a meeting to honor our new member." Xamnes said, pulling Xaragn away from Axel.

" OKAY! Catch you up later Xaragn!" Axel yell as he went somewhere else.

After another walk to maze like hallway, we stop to another door.

" This is the room, Where Nothing Gathers. This is where we hold our meeting and important events are held, like the one we have today." Said Xamnes as he went inside the door."Come, now it time to meet the other members."

Xaragn follow Xamnes and found that he wasn't next to him but on top on a chair that reach almost half way to the ceiling. Their were 15 other chairs, but all in different height and none as tall as the one Xamnes was at that were next to each other that went around in a circle. In all but one chair, their were other wear the black coat like Xemnas and Xaragn were wearing and all their faces were cover from the hood of the coat.

"We have a new member joining us and have honer to wear the coat." Xamnes said to the 14 others members." We welcome your to Organization XII, number XV, Xaragn now step forward to the chair to determine your ability and skill, to see how powerful you are."

Xaragn decided to walk to seat at the empty chair next to a person with playing cards and a strange looking guitar. As soon as he seat on the chair, it went flying up till it reach half way to the seat of Xamnes.

" This conclude our meeting for today, now continue what you were doing, so we can accomplish our goal." Xamnes said as he and the other disappear in a black vortex and reappear to the ground.

**End of theme.**

"_ So that how he did that. Can i do that, but how?" _Xaragn thought on how to do the teleportation trick, and the next thing he knew , he was found at he air 10 feet of the ground and fell. " AHGGAGHAGHAGHAGH!" Xaragn scream as fell to the ground face flat.

All the member watch what happen and stay silent for a minute and burst to laughter.

" BEST DAY EVER!" One of them said.

" DID ANY OF YOU GUYS RECORD THIS!" Other said.

" Hahaha, very funny guys." Xaragn said as he walk out of the room and left to the endless maze of hallway.

After a few minutes of walking, he heard someone behind him.

"Hey Xaragn! Catch!" Axel said as through an object at him Xaragn turn around to catch a yellow bra.

"Xaragn! Why do you have Larxene's Bra?!" Axel yelled in an "innocent" voice.

Xaragn then heard a fast and loud footstep coming toward him and all his hair went straight up from electricity come from that direction of where the noise came from. He did what any person would do in any problem like this. Run for his dear life.

_Me: And that how chapter two ends, i hope you all enjoy this!_

_Axel: I'm am!_

_Xaragn*being chase by Larxene*: WHY MMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEE!_

_Me: Payback from attacking me. See you guys in the next chapter and happy Easter!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Nobody's Blazblue**

Chapter 3: Day 8, Worlds

_Coolcarxyz1: Hey, it me again. The one and only Coolcarxyz1 here to send you some entertainment here._

_Axel: And any of you reader are worried about what happen to Xaragn, he fine and did not suffer the same fate as Demyx._

_Coolcarxyz1*Shiver and went pale*: And a good thing too! Xaragn! Can you please._

_Xaragn: Sure! I, Coolcarxyz1, do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts or Blazblue at all and only own this story and the OC'S characters,enjoy!_

_Me: Enjoy!_

_I was stand near the same church, but the fire was so real that he was actually their when the fire start. In the mist of the flame were a girl stare at him and a boy. Both had blonde hair and green eyes, but the boy had a sword and notice blood on the sword and Xaragn felt a huge amount of pain at his right arm. When he look at his right arm, he was shock to see it cut off and blood was coming out from it.  
__  
_

_" Good bye big brother!" The boy said as give a creepy smile that seem not to belong to the boy at all and raise the sword to finish him off._

**End of dream and start of ****Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Soundtrack - Sacred Moon, here**_  
_

" GAGHAGHAHGAHGAHGAGH!" Xaragn suddenly scream as he woke up from the nightmare. " _It was only just that dream. It feels so real each time i have that and it starting to scare me."_

It been a week since Xaragn had join the Organization, and already having those dream since he could remember. He already know all the member and nickname they all had, including the one they have gave him, "The White Beast".

" Hey newbie, what going on with you?!" One of the male member knock as enter in to his room.

He had Demyx, the 9th Nobody of the Organization, the "Melodious Nocturne". He had cyan eyes, dirty-blond hair that had an odd mullet-like style, and several individual bangs that fall over his face. . Like most of the member of the castle, he also worn the uniform of the Organization XIII, but his had somewhat closer-fitting sleeves and pointed shoulder pads of his coat.

" What all this screaming man!? I'm was so close working on a new song and your voice ruin my lost few notes!" Demyx said with annoyed look on his face, which then turn to a face full of laughter." THEY GOT YOU GOOD THIS TIME MAN! HAHAHAHAHAHA LOOK AT THE MIRROR!"

When Xaragn look at his mirror near his bed, someone had drawn his face a uni-brow, eyelashes, and a mustache with a black marker. He also had red swirls pattern in both checks, red lipstick and the word "DORK MAN" backward.

" This is starting to get pretty old now, when are they going to stop doing that!?" Xaragn said in anger as he try to remove the make up from his face.

" That wasn't us who been doing it, it been the Dusk!" Demyx said as he try to control his laughter.

_" So it been those guys, i should have know."_ Xaragn thought as he remember his first encounter with them. Those strange creature that the Organization control were strange and bizarre.

The Organization control this creature, called Nobodies. Their were only a few type of those creature and Xaragn knew most of them, including the Dusk

Dusk were thin, sinuous body that was fairly muscular, though its arms and legs are very thin, while the sides of its body are lined by a black line and its feet and hands are pointed and lack digits, and its hands each sport two black bands around them, while the rest of the body was covered in alight grey jumpsuit. The body of the Dusk allow them to be capable of dumbfounding feats of flexibility. Its was a head large,cylindrical with a flat top that is emblazoned with the upside down heart cross, which is the symbol of the Nobody. Its "mouth" was replace with a zipper that zip itself to hid its actual, grey, sharp-toothed mouth hidden inside. Even thought they are are the only types of low Nobody known to be able to speak, and are used by Organization for simple recon and courier operations. They also said that higher-ranking Nobodies to be transformed into Dusk as an extreme form of punishment, which Xaragn would rather not see.

" So what was all that screaming anyway?" Demyx said as he remember his question he ask before he seen Xaragn's face.

" I had a nightmare, but... it seem to real to be fake." Xaragn said as he recall the things he had experience in his dream that no one should never at all experience.

" Oh, maybe it from the memory of the old you then, well i got to go and please do me a favor. If Saïx ask if i was here, i wasn't. See ya!" Demyx said as he ran of to slack off for the day, or at least try to.

_" From the old me? What does he mean by that?"_ Xaragn thought as he then remember what one of the member said to him about this.

**Flashback**

_Xaragn was meet with "The L__una Diviner" of Organization XIII, Number VII, Sa__ïx. He worn the __basic Organization black coat along with the usual black gloves and boots__, but his face was almost in-human. His hair was l__ong, frayed blue hair framing his face which __slicked back in wild spikes at the top. At the back__, it reaches down to his mid-back and is cut slightly neater. His face had a __X-shaped scar between his yellow eyes that extends to about halfway up his forehead in one direction and to just under his eyes in the other._

_____" Okay Number XV, if you have any problems like see some that looks like you or start to have a connection to it, write it down in this journal." Sa______ïx as he gave Xaragn a white notebook with the Nobody symbol in the cover of the journal._

___________" Thanks, but what do you mean by that?" Xaragn ask as he take the journal from Sa______ïx._

_________________" Go the Library to find your answer if you want to know more on who you are." Sa__________________ïx said as he walk away from Xaragn before he could ask anymore question._

**End Of Flashback**

Xaragn decide to go to the Library and see if Saïx advice was right. After a few twist and turn and bumping into a few Dusk. Xaragn finally made it to the door to the Library. When he enter the room, The place was filled with books of all sort of sizes, but their was a bed in one side of the room and other items that did not belong to the library.

He then notice that the "Chilly Academic" of Organization XIII, member IV, Vexen at a desk, looking at the a bunch of paper of info on one of the members.

He also worn the basic Organization uniform of a black coat, but with like-colored boots and gloves and Vexen's sleeves on his cloak are a bit longer than normal and partially cover his hands, making it the longest out of all the members, it's almost like a gown that covers his boots His face had rather large, bright green eyes, and sports long platinum blond hair that has two slightly shorter, but long bangs that frame his face.

" Seem that the No.I is a success puppet, if this keep things keep going smoothly, then i can-" Before Vexen can finish what he was saying, Xaragn tap Vexen's shoulder. AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vexen scream as he turn around to only see the XV, Xaragn behind him.

" Sorry, if i scary you. Is this the Library, since i do see so of your "personal" stuff here." Xaragn ask as he pick up a beaker fill with purple liquid.

" Actually, this is the Library AND my room, so yes, you are at the Library and please don't touch that, it very dangerous." Vexen said as he went to take the beaker from Xaragn's hand and carefully put back to his desk.

" Sorry, if i scary you. Is this the Library, since i do see so of your "personal" stuff here." Xaragn ask as he pick up a beaker fill with purple liquid.

" Actually, this is the Library AND my room, so yes, you are at the Library and please don't touch that, it very dangerous." Vexen said as he went to take the beaker from Xaragn's hand and carefully put back to his desk.

" Really?! I never knew that." Xaragn look around the room and notice their was other books that were lock in glass cases in some parts at the corner of the room, a lab near the side left side of the room, and the most bizarre thing that Xaragn saw in the right side were mannequin that were in different size and genders. " What with the mannequin over their for?"question Xaragn as he look at then with a disgusting and disturb look on his face.

" THAT'S exper- I mean research is top secret that i will not tell to anyone like you. ESPECIALLY TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU, SO GET OUT!" Vexen yelled as he through Xaragn out, close the door shut and lock it face.

" HEY! LET ME IN!" Xaragn yell as he pound the door till after a few minutes later, he gave up and start to walk away.

After a few minutes of endless walking, he then bump into Saïx.

" Xaragn, today you well start your first mission with one of the members. Meet at the Grey Room to depart." Saïx said without look at Xaragn at all and keep walk in a different direction where the Grey Room was at.

After a few quick turns, he then enter to the Grey Room to see most of the members in their for to get items to take for the missions, returning from a mission or about to live for a mission.

" Hey! Over here!" Someone yelled as Xaragn turn to see member XIV, "The Key Of Fate" Xion (I decide to give Xion's a nickname since she doesn't have one and i feel bad for her).

Her Organization coat was slightly pointed shoulders and closer-fitting sleeves and basic black gloves. Her shoes were more feminine of heeled boots. She had blue eyes and short black hair that made her bangs part on a different side.

" Seem like i'm going to be your partner for this mission. I hope you do fine on your first mission. Now let's go!" Xion said as she went and open a Corridor Of Darkness.

**End of ****Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Soundtrack - Sacred Moon.**

" Hey Xion, i wondering where were going since all i got from Saïx was to go my mission." Xaragn ask as he walk behind Xion to the endless path way.

" From what i heard, is some part of a area that no one knows about in one of the worlds." Xion said as she wonder what type environment would the secret area would be like.

" Really? Uh... quick question, what do you mean about "others world"? " Xaragn ask as Xion fell to the ground anime style.

" They didn't even tell you about this at all!?" Xion yelled at front of Xaragn.

" HEY, DON'T SCREAM AT MY EAR!" Xaragn yelled back at Xion as he try to get the ringing of his ears.

" Sorry, i thought some one had told you about whet we do in the Organization." She said as she try to calm herself down.

" The only thing i know are the Nobodies in the group, we can teleport in short distance place using door call Corridor Of Darkness, and we can use magic too."

" That good, you know how to defend yourself." As she sigh in relief.

" Wait... from what exactly?" As he wonder if this mission something more than it seems.

" You'll see pretty soon. Where here!" Xion said as they stop at a portal shape of forest and castle. " Lady first!" Xion said as she went into the strange portal.

" I hope i can get more answer than the question i have now." Xaragn as he too enter the place that Xion enter.

**Cut-scene to the world main music and world logo.**

**World main theme: Final Fantasy XIII Music - The Sunleth Waterscape, here**

The portal of Corridor Of Darkness appear near a old oak tree of forest and other various trees that seem to be inside a cavern of multi -color crystal, where the sunlight was shine from a huge rainbow color crystal. The logo of the world appear with an image of forest in a cavern underneath a castle .

**Crystal Cavern**

Xaragn came out the Corridor Of Door, which disappear behind him. He notice Xion look at the strange new place that even he didn't have a clue how he got from the castle to here.

" Hey Xion! Can you explain to me about "Other Worlds"?" Xaragn ask to see if he could at least get an answer to his question he had for a while.

" Okay, let me tell you in a simple terms: Our worlds are connect to other world that have different time line and set of rule to follow. We have the ability to travel by using pathways call "Corridor Of Darkness". Xion Explain to the newest member.

" So that what those strange portal does, they basically way for use to go to "Other worlds"?" Xaragn ask as he was try to absorb the new info into his mind.

" We can also use them to make our selves invisible to other and the cloak we wear allow use to go into the Corridor Of Darkness with no trouble too!" Xion explain more to Xaragn.

" Wait! What do you mean by that?" Xaragn ask as he didn't want to know the answer to that question.

" We'll probably fade away to nothingness like never existed in the first place, why you ask?" She ask as she look at him in strange look in her face.

" Uh... Just wan to know why wear the coats that all." Xaragn lied to Xion since he really reason he ask since he was doing fine when he was the the Corridor Of Darkness without the jacket. _" How was i able to not fade in their, i know i spent a good period of time in their, yet i'm still here, what up with that?"_

Before Xaragn can think on how he was, interrupted by a blast of fire hitting straight that could have led him to lose all his hair if Xion had pull out a strange sword was a shape of a classic skeleton key to block the fire from him. The weapon guard was bright gold, with a blue rain guard and the blade and teeth were silver. The teeth had an outline of a crown and the guard was attach to a long silver chain extending from the hilt, and a circle with two small circles at the side as a token on the end of the chain.

**Stop plating World Theme and play battle theme: ****Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Ring of Fates ~ Impure Forest**

" WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" Xaragn shout as he was too freak out of the sudden attack to his face, that he forgot what he was thinking.

" I don't know, but looks like trouble too! Defend yourself with your magic!" Xion yelled as she look around to see where the blast came from.

Then out of the shadow of the forest, twenty-five strange creature appear out of nowhere, floating in the air. They had a smooth, conical black and red body and had a strange symbol of a black heart with a red thorn cross at the center of the hear at the chest of the creatures. The top of its body had a orange jagged collar that flares outward. It head pitch black spherical that had yellow glowing eyes. The head worn a orange conical hat that had jagged brim and a thin, curled tip. It feet were seemingly useless feet sport three small thin toes

" What are they!?" Xaragn yelled as dodge a fireball that one of the creature send at him.

" Their call Heartless! Their many types of them, and those are called Scarlet Tango! Their many weakness is ice type attacks!" Xion yelled back to Xaragn as she defend her self with her strange weapon.

" In that case, BLIZZARD!" Xaragn yelled as he send a wave of ice at the Scarlet Tango, which destroy them in a puff of purple black smokes._" I could get use to this"_

Xaragn start to send barrage of Blizzard to groups of Scarlet Tango, while Xion finish them off with her strange weapon, which cause a them to blow up in a purple dusk and lat out a pinkish heart to float out of it and disappear. Then out of the inner part of the forest , were ten strange black vaguely humanoid creature appear out of the shadow. Their head were spherical round,with circular glowing yellow eyes. Sprouting out of the top of their head were two long twisted antennae. Each hand had three clawed fingers and l feet their were large and lack any discernible digits.

" WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?" Xaragn scream as he barely dodge a incoming fire attack from a Scarlet Tango.

" Those are a different type of Heartless called Shadows, but their really to beat actually thought!" Xion said as set one of the Shadow on fire, completely destroy the Heartless in one blow.

" BUT WHAT ABOUT IF THEY SURROUND US!?" Xaragn said as Xion realized that they were now surrounded by forty five Shadows and thirty four Scarlet Tango

**End of Battle theme and World Theme return.**

In ten minutes , both Xion and Xaragn defeat the Heartless and all that were left of them were strange crystal and bottle in the ground.

" What are this?" Xaragn said as he pick up on the strange object of the ground that were the Scarlet Tango floated.

" Those are sorta of like material the Organization use to build weapons and pocket size Corridor Of Darkness when we haven't have the strength left to fight or move at all." Xion said as she pick the crystal from the ground and then pick up the bottles. " This are potion that can heal us up if we are low on engery or our magic is low and we can't cast spells.

" I better take them with me then" Xaragn said as he pick a few of the potion and crystal up, only to almost shoot by a glowing purple arrow to his only good real arm. _" WHAT THE HECK!?"_

" WHO ARE BOY AND GIRLS!?" Said a voice hiding in the bushes near them.

_Coolcarxyz1: And that all i'm going to write for now!_

_Xaragn: WHAT!?_

_Coolcarxyz1: Hey, i love to write more, but i think i'll save that for now. I also want to say that i'm been redoing my chapters. So please check them out again!_

_Xion: And make sure to leave a comment for use to hear your opinion!_

_Everyone: See ya!_


End file.
